


片段车

by capple1020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 一些德哈的车车片段，不会再加入之后可能会开的车车里*满足私欲





	1. 双家主的片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有一个纯血派和亲麻瓜派的前提
> 
> *私下交易

“呜求求你…求你……啊哈，让我射唔！对不、对不起！求求你了……”

小棒再在尿道里横冲直撞着重重抽插了好几下，才终于从挺立已久的欲望中拔了出来。伴随着混流在尿液中的精液的射出，哈利同时发出一声变了调的急促的惊叫，眼泪从存放着绿宝石的眼眶里滚落下来。

“看着。好好看着，波特。”在哈利还因高潮后失禁而不住抽噎的时候，德拉科还用手指恶意地弹了弹那根还无助地滴着淡黄色尿液的半软状态的性器，“嗯？波特家主还真是厉害，这才几下，这么快就失禁了？”

可德拉科并没有等到哈利的回复，嘛，他也不奢望哈利还能回复他。在哈利的注意力还集中在刚刚的小棒上的时候，德拉科已经开始为下一步工作做准备了。虽说刚刚看到哈利揪着他的衣领，不停地哭着求饶，连嘴唇都被眼泪涂抹得亮晶晶的，这副样子确实加重了德拉科想要施暴的欲望，但他还是不想给哈利留下什么阴影。毕竟，以后的这种机会还多得是。

粗大的阴茎将穴口撑得通红，德拉科毫不顾及哈利被疼痛折磨得又哭又闹，只是使劲刺开吮吸着性器的温暖湿润的紧致肉穴，也避开那双绿眼睛里藏不住的恐惧与屈辱。

波特家主年轻漂亮的脸蛋上被抹上了咸腥味的眼泪，就连衣服上都沾染了点点精液，乳头配合着因精液的灌满而同怀胎三月一般微微胀起的小腹，像刚刚产过奶一样圆润红肿。轻轻从哈利圆鼓鼓的肚子上按压下去的时候，后穴还会咕叽咕叽地把之前吃进的精液再喷出来。

但德拉科最后甚至连一个清理一新都舍不得用，只是用肛塞把那个被操到合不拢的后穴给严严实实地堵上。

“您看，波特先生，我们还是能合作愉快的，不是么？”


	2. 在傲罗司司长的办公室里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *隐藏双傲罗
> 
> 练笔，不到2K，下次希望能再搞多一些，哎
> 
> *原本有个被人发现，之后就在办公桌下面的过程没有写出来
> 
> 我太难了
> 
> *这篇算是很脏的，写着写着有跑题

这太过了。

触及到那块柔软且弹性十足的软肉上的粘膜时，哈利忍不住呻吟着，深吸了口气回去。乳白色的黏液伴随着身下人的动作，还在咕叽咕叽地往外翻滚出白沫，偶尔还有断断续续的齿间摩擦时的电流从上面滑过。

阴茎的上端很舒服，和浸泡在令人暖洋洋、热乎乎的蜂蜜糖里没什么区别，他难得有过这样异常强烈的快感。哈利拥抱着恋人的脑袋，能够感觉到自己被润湿，被吮吸，被牙齿厮磨着差点射出来。

就连下面也被照顾得很好。从缝隙间流出来的多余的涎液和被均匀涂抹在早餐面包上的酸甜可口的果酱一样，用指尖轻触着两个沉甸甸的球体，沾取着液体一点一点润湿它们。直到全部涂抹完毕，指头才有打着转回到它最初的目的地。

操。润湿程度还不够的指头粗暴地扩开他过于紧致的后穴，疼痛感让哈利皱着眉头咒骂了声，抓紧了手里的那把软和的金发。

他不应该听德拉科的。哈利被舔弄得有些迷迷糊糊的。他不应该在德拉科冲进司长办公室的时候没直接把他轰出去，不应该在德拉科纠缠着他扯着他的衣领时红着脸接受亲吻，不应该同意德拉科说想在这里给他口交。他本不应该这样才对。

可该死的，哈利忍受不了。在德拉科一遍又一遍舔弄着他的耳垂，低声下气地祈求他，甜言蜜语和欲望一同打来，这种情欲混在征服欲里，没有男人能拒绝得了。即使哈利明白最后自己才是被按在墙上操到失禁、阴茎不停颤抖的那一个。

我想看你被自己的精液润湿，波特。

德拉科在这段饱含汗津津的咸腥味口交过后，一边模糊不清地嘟嚷着站起一边解开自己腰间的皮带。哈利看得很清楚，是个大家伙。

刚刚射出去的新鲜精液还没有被吞下去，德拉科将它们倒在了哈利被两根手指括开的泛着红边的后穴里。看着它们滴滴答答地自由落体，德拉科吻上哈利湿漉漉的、甜滋滋的嘴唇。就像你被操到里面全都被我的精液填满一样，波特。他又轻咬了一口。好吃吗，波特？

德拉科这个时候的话通常会很多，毕竟他一直都喜欢这样用言语羞辱哈利。大多数时候，德拉科会一边大进大出地操他，一边拍着他的屁股，把它们拍涨拍红拍热，问，波特，你他妈的，嗯，是不是一个爱吃精液的婊子？而哈利只会夹紧他，揪着德拉科的领口回应道，操你，马尔福，我操你！之后哈利又是一顿被按在墙上、桌子上、沙发上——总之他从没有正常的在床上有过这样的猛操。

有时候德拉科兴致来了，他会慢慢地从上到下抚摸完哈利硬邦邦的阴茎，在这个翘起的紫红色的罪恶上面刮蹭出白浊，然后慢慢加快速度，伺候它们完全释放出来。之后德拉科便冲着他，红着脸吹了声性感的调情口哨。哦，这该死的马尔福式的调情。

现在呢，德拉科也许更喜欢直接用阴茎来把哈利操到高潮迭起。哈利从没见过自己在因快感而失神时的模样，但德拉科清楚。梅林，他简直爱死了哈利这时呜咽着求他不要射进去，仿佛就和处女会因射精进小小的子宫来怀孕而感到恐惧一样，那双绿眼睛也因此会被它填满。但哈利明明不会怀孕。德拉科却想让哈利怀上，所以他更加用力地挺进去，进入到哈利的那个不存在的雌性性器官里，射进去，好孕育与他们血脉相连的胎儿。

哈利会很舒服的。他们的任何一次小小的性活动都可以让哈利爽到喷水，哈利还会因此产奶，粉嫩乳头会鼓鼓地站起，直到德拉科狠狠咬上去，才会因此颤抖地哭泣出一点点奶水。

妈的，这么想也太性感了。

德拉科将哈利压在傲罗司司长的办公桌上，抬起哈利的并不柔软的大腿，但好歹手感不错。哈利抬起手，想象着揉着德拉科涨红的阴茎的感觉。

你还能让它再大点吗？

还嫌吃不饱吗？你是被我操松了吗，波特？

操你妈。你才被操松了，马尔福。

德拉科挑挑眉，不再回复他，直接一挺腰将阴茎全部送了进去。哈利被他突如其来的操弄刺激得发出一声变了调的惊叫，之后才是断断续续的混杂着呻吟和喘息声的性感淫水声。

我爱你哈利。德拉科在哈利已经被操到一味只知道高潮的时候，趴在他的耳边说道。他摸着哈利圆滚滚的白嫩屁股上的水渍。虽然我还更爱你为我不住流水的样子，亲爱的。


End file.
